fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayate Okayama
Hayate Okayama (岡山ハヤテ Okayama Hayate) is the protagonist of the anime Spirited. His idol color is white and he is the leader of the group Spirited 6. Appearance Hayate has light skin, neat light gray hair that ends at the end of his neck, and light blue eyes. He often wears the Shining Wings Academy uniform. When he wears something casual, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with dark blue shorts, and he wears white and gray sneakers. His training outfit is a dark gray short-sleeved shirt with jean shorts. History Hayate was born to Aina Okayama, a former member of an all-girls idol group called Dusky Dawn, and Ayumu Okayama, a former solo idol. He, his parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins live in a large mansion. Kokona always treated him badly and pretended to be nice to him when guests are around due to people paying him more attention than her. Hayate had always dreamed of being an idol, but many of his peers made fun of him because they thought that he was too shy and not charming enough to be one. Hayate passed Shining Wings Academy's entrance audition with flying colors. Personality Hayate is shy and timid at first, but becomes more open and confident when befriended. He also has a gentle and warm aura, a humble demeanor, and is kind to others. Despite his often hesitant nature, he does not hesitate when it comes to make others feel welcome or when protecting others. Hayate wants to be a top idol to prove himself to those whom had doubted him in the past. Ethnology Okayama means ridge mountain or ridge hill while Hayate means sudden, sound of the wind. Affiliated Units Spirited 6- leader Trivia *Hayate is fine with any clothes that fit him, but prefers J-Pop fashion and especially loves clothes from Comme des Garçons and H&M. *Hayate likes Comme des Garçons's agendered fragrances. *He loves onigiri, korokke, and manju, but he hates spam musubi. *His audition grade is SS. *His nicknames are Hayate-kun, Hayaya, Hayayan, Hayan, and Hayaa-chan. *He is good at dancing and is also very good at singing. *Hayate's favorite genre of music is J-Pop. His favorite musicians are anime idol groups, such as Callings, Over the Rainbow, Soleil, Luminas, S4, and M4. He has no favorite songs from Soleil, Luminas, S4, and M4; his favorite song from Callings is 1/1000 Eien no Bigaku and his favorite song from Over the Rainbow is Athletic Core. *Hayate's favorite song overall is Pride which is also his solo song. *He likes to watch anime about idols, but his favorite anime is Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live and his favorite characters are Bell Renjoji whom he had a childhood crush on and Hiro Hayami whom he had wished to be like when he was a child. *His hobbies are shopping at Comme des Garçons and H&M, collecting merchandise from his favorite anime, listening to songs from idol anime, watching his favorite anime, and going to operas. *Hayate's zodiac is Pisces and shares the same birthday with Ichigo Hoshimiya. *He owns an MP3 player that has songs from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, Aikatsu!, and Aikatsu Stars!. Category:Male Category:Spirited Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder